The StormWing Assassins
by StormWing Productions
Summary: (First Fanfic) Four siblings, three brothers and a sister try to find out who is responsible for their parents deaths. Join them as they both try to find that murderer and as they struggle to survive in a harsh world as the last StormWings in Pyrriha. Will they survive and find that dragon or die trying to take him down? (Hurricane as a BeastWing is now the cover for the story)
1. Prologue

**The StormWing Assassins**

 **prologue**

Hurricane was flying as fast as he could through the forest trying to lose another dragon. He looked back to see if they were following him. They were. Hurricane look forward again and ran into a tree and fell to the ground.

He instantly got up but before he could take off someone tapped him on the back. "Got you." The dragon said. "You always do Thunder." Hurricane replied. The light grey dragon behind him chuckled softly. Hurricane turned around to see his sister starring off into the sky. "It's getting dark." She said. "We should head back." Hurricane nodded and they took off back to the house. When they got back they noticed someone was missing. Lightning turned towards them and Hurricane asked, "Where's mom?" Lightning tilted his head. "You didn't see her pass you guys?" Lightning asked. Hurricane shook his head. "Why?" He asked. "She left with dad to go hunting but if they didn't pass you that means something happened to them."

Lightning said not knowing that something did happen to them but not in the way he expected. "Wind you stay here in-case they come back. Me, Thunder and Lightning will head out to try and find them." Hurricane said to his other brother.

Wind nodded and the others took off in search of their mom and dad. They came to the edge of the forest and Hurricane said, "Split up. We can have a better advantage if we do."

His brother and sister nodded and took off in two different directions. Hurricane went straight in hopes of finding someone for help. Lightning landed in the sand kingdom. 'They can't be here it's way to hot here and there's no animals.' He thought. Thunder landed near the rain-forest.

She started walking forward when she heard something in the bushes next to her. She walked into the bushes and a flock of birds came flying out. She sighed because of no luck. Hurricane landed near the ocean and saw something laying in the sand. He ran over to it and saw that it was two dead StormWings. His eyes widened with shock. Hurricane let out a loud roar to let his siblings know that he found them. Wind, Thunder, and Lightning landed next to Hurricane and were shocked. "I will avenge you guys." Hurricane whispered to the dead bodies of his mom and dad.


	2. Chapter 1: The Suspect

**The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Wings of Fire or the StormWings so I don't really know what they look like so this is my own personal version. Also I am sorry for having the prologue so short last time. I will try to make this one longer. Another thing is I don't know how to properly spell the names for instance is it Skywing or SkyWing? Please tell me in the reviews. Anyways enjoy chapter 1!**

 **(Hurricane's P.O.V)**

3 years later

It's been three years now since my mom and dad died and I've been waiting to find out who is responsible for it. "Hurricane!" My sister yelled from the door of my room. "What is it Thunder?" I asked Thunder walked in and said, "I found something that washed up on shore this morning."

She took out a rusty knife from her satchel. I got up from my bed and took it from her hand and examined it. "Do you think it could belong to a SeaWing?" Thunder asked. "Possibly but I don't see why a SeaWing would kill a StormWing. Especially with a knife since they can just hit hem with their tail and snap their necks." I responded.

I gave her back the knife and asked, "Did you show it to the others?" Thunder shook her head and said, "I was planning to this afternoon." I nodded in agreement. Thunder walked out of my room. I sat down on my bed.

'Don't worry guys we're trying to find him,' I thought. Just then I heard someone knock on the door. "Hurricane there's someone at the front door who wants to talk to you." My brother said from outside my room. I got up again and walked out of my room. When I got out something surprised me. There were SandWings pinning my brothers and sister to the ground. There was one who wasn't pinning anyone. "Now was that hard Lightning?" The SandWing asked. The SandWing walked up to Lightning. "Get away from him!" Wind snarled. The SandWing backed up from Lightning. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You must be Hurricane." He said in a calm voice. "There is a bounty for you dead and we have come to claim it." The SandWing grinned. He got ready to fight so I did to. He made the first move and jumped at me but I quickly rolled out of the way and slashed at his back. The SandWing roared in pain and quickly turned to slash at me but I reacted fast and ducked and slashed at his throat. The SandWing grabbed his throat trying to stop the blood. I grabbed his arms but forgot about his tail. He swung his tail at me and hit me right on my left eye. I clechted my eye and just as the SandWing was about to slash at me another SandWing got in front of me. I got one good look at her and fell straight to the ground. She looked at me and chuckled. She looked back up and growled at the SandWing. "What do you want snake?" The attacking SandWing asked. "I want to deal with him." She responded.

Of course I wasn't paying attention because I was in a whole other world. Just then an idea struck me. ' _What if the attacking SandWing is the one who killed mom and dad_ ,' I thought. It was worth a try so I got out of the other world I was in but I stayed to the ground. Just then someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Thunder and my brothers trying to wake me up. Thunder sighed with relief. "What happened?" I asked.

Thunder chuckled and asked, "The question is what happened to you?" I got up from the ground and the SandWing that saved my life was looking at the knife that Thunder found. "Who are you?" I asked. The SandWing put the knife down and turned to me and said, "I know who killed your parents."

My siblings eyes widened with shock. "Can you take us to him?" I asked. The SandWing shook her head and said, "He would kill me if I told you." I understood why he would kill her because I thought I had just figured out who did it. "It wasn't that guy you saved me from was it?" I asked.

She shook her head but I didn't trust her. "Well I don't trust you unless you help us, so until then I don't trust you." I said. Just then a SkyWing landed at the door. Snake got ready to fight but I made her stand down. "He's with us." I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Did you find anything Flame?" I asked the SkyWing but he shook his head and said, "Nothing to help us but I did spend some extra time hunting." I sighed and said, "Well that explains why you took so long to get back."

Flame looked at Thunder and said, "Well let's just say I was an animal for a bit." Thunder, Lightning, and Wind chuckled and even Snake giggled a little bit.

I smiled. It has been a long time since I've seen my brother and sister laughing and I don't think I've ever seen and SandWing giggling. Because trust me I have had my share of run-ins with them. They never chuckled or giggled, they just tried to kill me. So yeah first time experience seeing that. I looked back at Flame who was smiling as well. "Do you know where the others are?" I asked. Flame shook his head. "We all split up to find food." He replied.

Right when he said that a large female SeaWing walked in through the front door. "She with you to?" Snake asked. I nodded. "Find anything glow?" I asked her. She nodded. I grinned but my grin fadded at what she said. "I found food." She said.

A RainWing walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey Hurricane I found something you may like." He said. I looked at him with a look that told him not to dissapoint me this time. He took out an old rusty knife just like the one on the table that Thunder found. I turned around to make sure that it wasn't the same one and sure enough Thunder was holding it.

I looked back at the RainWing and said, "Excellent job Humid." Humid handed me the knife. "This means two things." I said turning torwards the others. "Either the dragon used two knifes one to stab mom and the other to stab dad, or we have another dragon we have to find."

Just then two more dragons come into the room. One was an IceWing and the other was a MudWing. "Freeze, Crane did you guys find anything?" I asked. Freeze shook his head but Crane elbowed him. "Yes we did." He said. Crane took out a small red gem. "Do you know anyone who uses enchanted ruby's for killing?" Crane asked. I took the small ruby from his hands and said, "Scorpian."

 **Well that's all for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed. As you can see Hurricane has found his first suspect. Oh, also I really liked the reviews for the Prologue. (Note for MCZ: I wasn't able to reply to your review but let me tell you Hurricane will get his revenge soon enough)**


	3. Chapter 2:The Arrival

**(Disclaimer I don't own Wings of Fire or the StormWings so this is a version of my own. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!)**

 **The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Lightnings P.O.V)**

"You mean the famous assassin?" My sister asked. Hurricane nodded. I stared at him for a minute but then I asked, "Why would a famous assassin want to kill dragons with bounties when he only kills dragons without them?" Hurricane shrugged.

Just then an injured NightWing came limping into the room. My brother and I rushed over to help him so he could sit down. "What happened Galaxy?" Hurricane asked.

Galaxy groaned as he sat down. "A SandWing found me." Galaxy said. "He said something along the lines of 'I can finally make him feel how I feel' before slashing at me."

I looked at Hurricane who had fear in his eyes for the first time. "Did he stab you with his tail barb?" Hurricane asked. "No," Galaxy replied. "But he did use a knife." Hurricane growled under his breath. ' _It must be Scorpion,_ ' I thought. Suddenly an idea stuck me.

I looked a Galaxy and asked, "Was he carrying anything other than a knife?" Galaxy nodded. "He was carrying five, no, six gems, ruby's to be exact." He replied. I looked at Hurricane who was turned towards the door.

I walked up to Hurricane and what I saw shocked me. He was here. Scorpion was standing right at our front door. "Well Hurricane long time no see." Scorpion said.

Hurricane growled at Scorpion. "You killed my mother and father." Hurricane said. "Your mean the idiot StormWings? If so, then yes I did." Scorpion said.

Hurricane growled again and lunged at Scorpion and pinned him to the ground. He grabbed Scorpion's tail so he couldn't slash at him. Hurricane was right about to slash at Scorpion's throat when he said something. "Wait! Before you kill me you need to know something." Hurricane nodded and I grabbed Scorpion and pinned him. "Speak." Hurricane said.

"I was forced to kill them." He said. "That explains why you killed them because you only kill dragons without bounties." I said. "Who hired you?" Hurricane asked.

Scorpion shook his head and said, "I can't tell you he'll kill my family if I do." Hurricane flicked his tail and I let go of Scorpion and Hurricane grabbed Scorpion by the throat and pinned him.

Hurricane growled and said. "Don't make me do what I really want to do." Scorpion sighed. "Fine but if my family gets killed for this I'm holding you responsible." Hurricane let go of scorpion and let him stand up.

"Mind if I make it a riddle?" Scorpion asked. Hurricane nodded. "OK. He has three scars." Scorpion said. "One on his back, one on the side of his neck, and one on his snout. He has yellow-green eyes and huge wings."

We all started thinking. Then we all joined together and discussed it. "It must be a SkyWing." Hurricane said. "Yes but who?" Thunder asked. "Could it be ruby?" Wind suggested. "No she doesn't have scars." Hurricane said. Just then an idea struck me again. "It has to be Vermilion since we helped kill his mother." I said and everyone nodded. "Made a decision yet?" Scorpion asked. I nodded and said, "It's Vermilion." Scorpion nodded. "No it's not!" Snake yelled. "Your lieing it's not Vermilion he died thirteen years ago fighting in his mothers honor."

Hurricane put a talon on Snake's shoulder and said, "That's not true." Snake looked confused. "We killed him." I said. Snake backed up. "That's not true either." Hurricane said.

"He was killed by an assassin that wasn't us." Hurricane turned to see that Scorpion was pinned by a large SkyWing that fit the description. Wind, Thunder, and me got ready to fight but Hurricane put a talon on my shoulder and said, "Let me deal with him."

 **That's all for chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it's short but I want to save the action for chapter 3. Also you may notice that Vermilion is alive and that Hurricane and the others helped kill Queen Scarlet. No one knew it. But let me know what you think I should do. Should Vermilion be the one who killed their mother and father or should he have been hired to force Scorpion to kill them? You tell me.**


	4. Chapter 3: Showdown With Vermilion

**Disclaimer I don't own wings of fire.**

 **The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Hurricane's P.O.V)**

The SkyWing looked like Vermillion but with scars. ' _Could it really be him?_ ' I was thinking to myself. Just as I expected he would, he looked at me with the death stare.

"You killed my mother, now I kill you." He said and he lunged at me but I quickly moved away. I started looking for advantage points but I couldn't find any. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

He was breathing fire on me. So I started moving but the fire followed. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes waiting to die. I didn't. I just felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see a a poison tail barb in the side of his neck. I looked over to my left and saw that it wasn't Scorpion because he was unconsious because of Vermillion.

So I looked to my right and saw something that kinda suprized me but not really. It was Snake. Vermillion fell to the ground and I got up. I looked at Snake and smiled, she smiled to. I took one last look at Vermillion and walked over to wake Scorpion up when I noticed something shining in he satchel.

I opened his satchel and took out a a blue gem. Suddenly I started to feel weak and fall to the ground. "Paralysis!" I exclaimed. Scorpian got up laughing. "Do you really think I'm stupid?" He asked.

I growled at him. He just laughed some more. "What do you want?" I asked. Scorpion looked at the others and said, "I want you and the rest of your family dead." I growled at him again. "And since your so close," He said. "I will start with you." He laughed again and said, "Come on Vermillion let's kill these dragons." Vermillion took Snake's poison barb out of the side of his neck and said, "Thanks for the pendant Scorpion, with it I'm immortal." He threw Snake back.

Then I heard Snake yell, "Get away from him!" I looked over and what I saw shocked me. Flame was holding Snake back. "There's nothing you can do to help him." Flame said. "None of us can help him." Snake forced Flame away and lunged at Scorpion. Scorpion doged and stabbed Snake with a knife.

Suddenly something mysterious heppened. I felt a sharp pain in my back again. But this time multiply the pain times four. I looked behind me and saw that there were spikes on my back. I looked back in front of me. ' _I'm a BeastWing!?_ ' I thought. I got up and grabbed Vermillion by the throat and threw him into a wall and nearly broke the wall down. When Scorpion turned around the look on his face was pricless. I grabbed him by the throat to, went out onto the balcony, slashed at he wings, and said, "Have a nice flight." Then I let go of him and he fell to the ground of the rainforest.

I turned around and saw the faces of my friends. They were scarred of me. Then I felt pain in my back again but this time it didn't hurt as much. I looked on my back and the spikes were gone. I got up and and helped Snake up and what she did suprised me. She hugged me. "Thank you Hurricane." She said. "Anytime." I said. "Alright break it up." Thunder said seperating us. Just then I heard someone chocking. "Man I hate scenes like this one." I heard vermillion say. I walked over to Vermillion grabbed him by the throat again, and walked over to the center of the room.

"I have always wanted to try this." I said. I picked up a tooth that he had lost in the fight. "what are you going to do to me?" Vermillion asked. "You'll see." I said. I opened his mouth and breathed lightning into him. Then I put the tooth in his mout and spit and the unexpected happened. An explosion.

The explosion sent me flying into a wall. "Well I'm never doing that again." I said.

 **well that's all for chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed and as you can see Hurricane is a BeastWing (I will explain in the next chapter). Also as I have shown this is also a love story and you already know who the two are. But there will be a lot of action. Thank you for reading! (Sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of ideas for this one).**


	5. Note

**Note: I am going to be taking a short break from my fanfiction because I need some time to think of some more ideas. Also if you guys want to you can make up some charecters that I can put in chapter 4. And if you have any ideas for help feel free to PM me and I might put them in the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, MasterDragon585**


	6. Chapter 4:Death Of Scarlet

**Hi guys I'm not dead! Although it has been a while I am finaly uploading chapter 4. I thought that it might be good to throw a prophecy in there (I do not know how to make prohecys so just bare with me). Disclaimer I still do not own Wings of Fire or the StormWing tribe. Anyways enjoy chapter 4!**

 **The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Wind's P.O.V)**

 **3 days later**

"If there were two assassins then we already have done our work." He said. "But I have the feeling we missed something." I shot him a look and said, "Hurricane take a break we're done we avenged our parents." Hurricane shook his head and said, "Galaxy found something the other day." Hurricane took out an shinning silver knife. My eyes widdened. "We missed something."

Just then Galaxy burst into the room. Hurricane and I looked at him confused but were shocked by what he said next. "Thunder is attacking Snake." He said. Hurricane got up and ran out the door and I followed. When we got out into the main room we saw Thunder pinning Snake and was getting ready to strike. "Wait!" Hurricane yelled to get Thunder's attention.

Thunder looked at Hurricane and said, "Why can I not attack her I saw what she was doing." Hurricane looked confused and asked, "What was she doing?" Thunder chuckled. "This innocent little SandWing was trying to steal something." She said. "For the last time I wasn't stealing anything." Snake said.

Thunder hissed at Snake. Hurricane pushed Thunder off of Snake. Just then Something happened to Galaxy. "Uh, Hurricane!" I yelled to get Hurricane's attention. Hurricane walked next to me. When he saw Galaxy he was shocked. Galaxy's eyes were glowing white. Just then Galaxy started to say something.

" _In five days time 8 dragons will step up to save Pyrrhia."_ He said. Just then Hurricane relized what it was and said, "It's a prophecy." " _One from the wings of sky."_ Galaxy continued. " _One from the wings of ice._ " The others circled around him and we surronded Galaxy. " _One from the wings of rain._ " Galaxy continued. " _One from the wings of sand._ " Galaxy started to say them more intense as he continued. " _One from the wings of night._ " He continued. " _One from the wings of sea._ " " _One from the wings of mud._ " " _And finally, One from the wings of storm._ " " _These 8 dragons will stop the come-back of none other than Queen Scarlet._ " Galaxy stopped there with the prophecy but his eyes lit up again. "Oh man not another one." Thunder complained but I shushed her. After a few seconds of hearing nothing the others and I concluded that he was foreseeing the future.

 **(Hurricane's P.O.V)**

Galaxy's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and he turned to me and said, "You die." I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You die trying to protect us." Galaxy replied. "But you mainly protect Snake." The others **(Exept Snake of course)** looked at me and then at Snake. I looked at Snake and nodded. Then I turned back to the others. "It's true." I admitted. "Snake and I are in love." "That's what she was stealing!" Thunder yelled. "She was stealing my brother from me!"

Thunder lunged at Snake and pinned her then she said something she wanted all of us to hear, "If I ever see you near my big brother again I will slit your throat." That made me growl. Snake got up and started walking towards the door. "Snake wait!" I yelled to get her attention. Snake turned around.

I walked towards her, turned around, and said, "If she's leaving im leaving too." Thunder and the others were shocked. "But the SandWings hate us the most." Wind protested. "Well not this one." I said to counter his protest. Wind stayed silent and no one said anything.

Right then something broke the silence. A laugh from someone I knew and hated the most. Queen Scarlet. "Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Scarlet said. I growled at Scarlet. I was getting ready to lunge at her but Galaxy stopped me. "Let her make the first move." Galaxy said. "Why?" I asked. "Because you made the first move in my vision and it almost got you killed." He said. I knew I needed to protect the others and to do that I had to stay alive so I listened to Galaxy. Scarlet lunged at me and I dropped to the ground and reached my claws up and scratched her underbelly. When Scarlet hit the ground she clenched her underbelly and I took this as my oportunity to slash at her again.

Just then I felt someone put a talon on my shoulder. It was Flame. "Let me finish this." He said. I nodded and Flame walked up to Scarlet. He grabbed her by the throat and slashed at her. Flame dropped Scarlet and she was on the ground with her back facing up. Flame rolled her over, kneeled down, and slashed at her throat. He got up and Scarlet was clenching her throat this time.

Scarlet's hand slid off of her throat. She was dead. Flame walked over to the table and picked up the silver knife that Galaxy had found. Flame turned around and asked, "Got any ideas?"

 **Finally chapter 4 is done. It took a while to come up with some ideas on my little break but I finally got some. That is probably gonna be the last chapter for a little while longer because I'm gonna need more ideas. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 and I hope you guys are paitent. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Uprising

**Hi guys i decided on putting something new in here. Unfortunately I can not make this a Crossover. Because A because It's to late in the story and B is because doesn't have this available for the fanfiction uploads. So this is just something I put in. Prepare to be surprised on what's gonna happen. I do not own WoF or the StormWing tribe.**

 **The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 5: The Uprising**

 **(Hurricane's P.O.V)**

 **one week later**

I was sleeping peacefully when my sister just had to burst in my room in the middle of the night. I jumped up at the sound of Thunder bursting in. "Thunder what do you want so early this morning?" I asked her. Thunder said nothing she just beckoned for me to follow her. So I got up sleepily and followed her and when I got out of my room something happened.

I fell to the ground feeling weak. "I'm sorry Hurricane." I heard Lightning say. Just then a SkyWing walked up to me with a knife and laughed evily. Them he stabbed me on the back. "See you on the other side." He said before taking the knife out of my back and stabbing me in the throat.

Suddenly I started screaming,sat up, and woke up in my room. I looked around. ' _Thank the three moons it was just a dream,_ ' I thought. Just then Thunder and the others burst into my room. "Hurricane are you OK?" Thunder asked. "Yes, it was just a nightmare." I replied. Lightning walked up to me and said, "That's the fifth time this week you've had those and they have been getting worse." I shook my head and said, "I can't take this anymore." Lightning put a talon on my shoulder. "None of us can brother." He said.

I got up out of my bed, walked over to the table and sat down. I looked down at my feet and reached out for the silver knife Galaxy found. It was gone. "Looking for something?" I heard a voice say.

It didn't sound like anyone I knew. I looked to my left and what I saw shocked me. There was a weird creature standing at the entrance. The creature laughed. "Don't you just love stealing from dragons guys?" He asked. Three more of the creatures came out. One of them was black/grey with green stripes, the second one was brownish grey with two white stripes on the sides of it's back, the third was light brown with feathers, and the last one was red, black, and white with a bit of orange.

"Unfortunately that's not what we're here for." He said. "We want to help." Thunder chuckled. "Four midget-sized dragons with no wings want to help." She said. The feathered one growled but the red one who I think was the boss held her back.

"Allow me to introduce us," He said. "That's Thorn," He said pointing to the feathered one who waved. "That's Green," He continued pointing at the one with green stripes. "This is Flare," He pointed to the one with the two white stripes on her back. "And I'm Inferno." He finished. ( **These are characters of friends of mine that I role-play with on Steam** ). "I'm the alpha of the pack." He said. Lightning cocked his head. "What's an alpha?" He asked. Thorn chuckled and said, "The alpha is the leader of a pack."

"I suggest your the alpha of your pack?" Inferno asked. I shook my head and said, "Dragons don't do pack's and alphas the way you do."

Suddenly something crashed into the room. It looked like a giant bird but with no feathers. Inferno walked up to it and said, "Lunch time." Before biting down on it's neck and killing it.

"What was that?" I asked. Inferno looked up from the giant bird thing. "A pteranadon hard to catch but they taste awesome." Inferno and his pack were gonna eat it before my sister just had to say something to make them stop. "Are you sure that it's not the same species as you?" Thunder asked. Inferno sighed and said, "Yes, I'm sure, I would know if it was the same species as me. Now excuse us we're having lunch." Flame thought it was a good idea for us to have lunch to so he went out to hunt.

Right before he left I grabbed an old scroll that I used to study. "I know what those thing's are," I said. "They are nova-raptors." I found the description and read it, " _The nova-raptor hunt's in packs of usually four to six members,_ " I said. " _If they are hungry enough then they will go for other dinosaurs._ " I finished reading there. By then Inferno and his pack were starring at us. I sighed and said, "Sorry." Inferno and his pack went back to eating. Flame left to hunt so it was just us.

I sat down and said, "I don't get it. If Galaxy made a prophecy we would't have fulfilled it so early." I looked at the others. "It doesn't make any sense."

"We have to find out what we missed and complete the prophecy because I know we are in it." I said. We all went into a thinking kind of trance that we do and thought about what we must have missed.

 **That's all for chapter 5. Are you guys surprised by what I put in there? That's right, the dinosaurs are rising. What is going to happen to Hurricane and his friends and siblings? You are going to find out soon. I also decided to put some of my friends that I role-play with on Steam and if you guys want to, this weekend (Or maybe next weekend IDK when) if you have Primal Carnage on Steam you can find me there. My username is Johnrd. Sorry for the short chapter :(. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6: Alliances and surprises

**Hi guys I'm back! I am sorry it has been so long but I decided to take a break for more ideas. Disclaimer I still do not own Wings of Fire or the StormWing tribe. But anyways enjoy Chapter 6!**

 **The StormWing Assassins**

 **Chapter 6: Alliances and** **surprises**

 **Hurricane's P.O.V**

I was asleep in my room lost in my dreams. Just then Scarlet evil red SkyWing was in my dream.

As I expected the claw marks from me and Flame were still there. "This is a warning Hurricane," Scarlet spoke. "Make one wrong move and you will get killed."

Right then I realized that this wasn't just Scarlet. It was her spirit. "There are two wrong moves you can make," She kept talking. "You must find out what they are and if you choose both of them you die." She finished. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "Because I want to do something good for once." She replied. "I will still be able to contact you at anytime so if you feel anything strange happen with your head it's me contacting you." I nodded.

I started to feel someone shaking me softly. "Time for me to wake up." I said. Scarlet disappeared and I woke up. "Wake up sleepy head." Snake whispered as I woke up. "What's going on?" I asked still a bit tired. "I have a surprise for you." Snake replied. She almost sounded exited. I got up and followed Snake out of my room. She lit up the lights in the room but there was nothing in the room. "OK where is it?" I asked. Just then my siblings and friends jumped out from hiding spots. "Surprise!" They all yelled.

I was surprised. It startled me at first but then I got a hold of myself. "You guys seriously set up a surprise birthday party for me." I said. ( **Or hatching day I don't know but I am using birthday for now** ) "Yeah, Thunder thought it was a good idea." Lightning said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Should I get it?" Thunder asked. "No, it could be a threat." I replied. "To you, everything is a threat." Thunder said. He knocked again but this time it was louder. "I'm getting it." Thunder said. "No wait!" I said. Little to my surprise it was a NightWing. He walked in casually and said, "Good afternoon. My name is Comet. I came here for an alliance." "Why?" I asked. "Because you are the last StormWings and we want to give you some allies." Comet said.

I turned to my friends and siblings and nodded. They nodded as well so I turned back to Comet and said, "Fine I accept." Comet smiled and walked out the door. But before he left he said something. "Oh just so you know, we found him." He said. "Found who?" I asked. What he said next made me smile. "The killer." He said. Just the someone knocked on the door. "I got it." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it but what happened next caught me and my siblings and friends (and Comet) by surprise. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a SandWing poison tail barb in my shoulder.

I fell to the ground unconscious. I saw Scarlet appear right in front of me. "Hurricane," She spoke. "That was one of your wrong moves, but, you get three strikes. After three strikes I don't revive you. It will be game over." She continued. "So that was strike one, now go save your friends." She finished. I started seeing the light of my house again. I saw the SandWing getting ready to stab Lightning. I quickly got up and said, "Why don't you finish what you started." The SandWing turned around and all of my friends and sibling were shocked. "How did- why- are you-" The SandWing couldn't speak correctly. While he was trying to speak I ran up to him. grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him on the ground.

I got closer to his ear and whispered, "I have angels on my side." His eyes widened and before he could speak I slit his throat. I turned towards the others and they were as surprised as he was. Just then someone bursts into the room, runs to Lightning, grabs him, and holds him hostage.

I turn towards him. "Let him go." I say calmly. He shook his head and said, "No." "Fine, if you want to be like that then be like that." I said. Thunder comes up behind him, grabs him, and pushes him towards me. He quickly gets up and throws Thunder on the ground. He gets ready to attack be when he strikes, his arm stops midair. Some how I was holding him telekinetically. I throw him into a wall then bring him toward me. I slam him on the ground and put my hand on his throat. "Have a nice trip to Hell." I say before slitting his throat.

I turn towards the others again and they are as surprised as me.

 **Finally done! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I ran out of ideas again. I have plans next chapter though so expect another update soon. I just want to say thank you guys for reading this. To be honest, you guys are the reason why this story is still going. Just, thank you guys so much. You guys, you are my inspiration for this. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait but there it is, you beautiful chapter 6. Bye guys and thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 7: Explanations and chaos

**Hi guy's! It's me back again in this world that god made. It's good to be back in this story. I'm gonna keep it on Hurricane's P.O.V permitly because I'm so used to writing and reading first person stories. OK you guys better be ready for some huge explanations this chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 7 now have fun!**

 **Chapter 7: Explanations and chaos**

I was in the main room talking to my siblings about my future plans about leaving. None of them looked happy. There was a knock on the door. "I got it." Thunder said. A SandWing was standing at the front.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked. "I'm looking for my sister Snake have you seen her?" He ignored her question and asked his own. "Yes." Thunder replied. "As a matter of fact she's here, in the back room." The SandWing went to the back and knocked on the door. Snake opened the door and was shocked. "Cobra?" She asked confused. "Yes." The SandWing said.

Snake hugged him. "It's been so long since I've seen you." She said. "I know." Her brother replied. Cobra looked back at me and grinned. My smile faded when I realized his eyes were different. The were slit. I also noticed a knife.

He drew the knife and almost stabbed Snake before I grabbed his arm and twisted it making him drop the knife.

"Hurricane why did you do that!?" Snake yelled. "He's not your brother." I said. "Yes he is." She said. "Look at his eyes." I said. Snake did just that and saw that his eyes were slit. "What? How?" She asked. "He's a shapeshifter. Rare." I said. "If he's not my brother then where is he?" She asked. "Well, there's two possibilities," I said. "One is that he killed him." I continued. Snake's eyes widened. "And the other is that he just knocked him out and has him captive." Snake looked like she wanted to just rip his hear out right now. "Want to do the honors?" I asked holding out the knife. "Of course." She replied. "Wait your going to believe him?!" The shapeshifter asked. "Your not my brother." She said. "Your just a shapeshifter looking to kill someone." She grabbed the knife and stabbed him right in the heart. "That's for my brother." She snarled. She turned towards me and said, "Now can you explain why everyone wants to kill you?" I nodded.

"It's not because of the bounty." I explained. "There is no bounty. Everyone just wants the rest of us gone. They don't care about us. They never did." I got up and walked over to the shapeshifter. "These guys over power every one so I don't know why everyone wants us dead instead of them. Of course we can over power everyone as well but these guys are just weird. Oh, and those guys you came here with, did they tell you that they were coming here for a bounty?" I asked. Snake nodded. "Well guess what, They weren't here for the bounty. They were here just to kill us off." Snake's eyes widened. "It's a good thing you stopped them before they did a bad thing."

Just when I finished someone busted the door down. Once that happened I recognized the dragon. "You." I said under my breath. "Hello Hurricane." The dragon said. "Why are you here Rain?" I asked. The other StormWing stepped into the room. "I thought you were killed." He said. "And I thought I told you not to follow me." I said. Rain chuckled and said, "Well, I wanted to see my cousin before I left to find more islands not known to Pyrrhia." "You and I both know there are no more islands out there." ( **There actually may be but their history tells them nothing about more islands. I still do not own WoF so I do not know this for sure)** I said. "Hey, you can at least pretend that I have a reason to explore Pyrrhia." Rain said pretending to be sad.

I chuckled at him pretending to be sad. "Well you have fun with that." I said. Rain smiled and said, "Don't worry I will. But I want to stay here for a little while before I do. Is that OK?" I nodded.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Anything for my cousin." I replied.

' _Now I just have to wait for he perfect time_ ' Rain thought. He smiled. I saw him smile and asked, "Why are you smiling?" "Just good memories." He replied.

 **Dun Dun DUNN. Next chapter will be the last chapter :C. I'm sorry if you guys want this one to continue but I have the final plans for next chapter. Don't worry book 2 will come out shortly after this one is done and after I post chapter 4 for The War Enders. So don't worry. I'm sorry if it's short but my chapters always are so sorry. Well, Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Bye!**


	10. Sorry

**Note:**

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I just ran out of ideas. I mean, I have one idea but it has to wait or it will be a short chapter. You guys will probably be shocked by who killed their parents. If you guys want to guess that's OK. Well, Thanks guys.**

 **MasterDragon585**


	11. Chapter 8: The end and a loss of life

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating. I am sorry it took such a long time but i am finally here. I have had writers block like you could not believe. Anyways, here is the final chapter!**

It was late afternoon at the StormWing hut when I was in my room. ' _Where are they?_ ' I wondered. I was expecting the others to show up to meet my cousin. "Hurricane can I come in?" I heard Rain ask outside my room. "Yeah, come on in." I replied.

Rain walked into my room. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I don't know." I replied. "I'm just bored." He chuckled. "Well," He said. "Maybe this will make things more fun."

He grinned. "What?" I said confused. He drew a hidden dagger and held it up to my throat. "Call them and you die." He said."Don't worry," I told him. "I don't have to." I kneed him in the stomach and he dropped the dagger. I quickly grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I grabbed his dagger and held it to his throat.

"Hurricane!? What are you doing!?" I heard Lightning and my siblings. "Guys this isn't what it looks like." I said. "Rain tried to murder me!"

The others stared at me in disbelief. "Yeah right!" Thunder yelled. "It's the truth!' I yelled back. "Guys he's the murderer don't listen to him!" Rain yelled. "You shut up!" I yelled at him.

"You can say your lies all you want but they know that your the real killer." Rain said. I growled at him as he said that. I looked at the others. "Guy's please believe me." I said. "He's the one who killed mom and dad."

Thunder walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry Hurricane." I couldn't believe it. "But we just can't believe you." The tears were starting to slide down the sides of my face. "Snake?" I said trying to get her attention. But instead, she shook her head slowly. But while I was caught off guard, Rain grabbed the dagger from me and threw it at Lightning. "NO!" I screamed as the dagger met the center of Lightning's chest.

I looked back down at Rain. "Payback time." I said. I put my hands on his head and snapped his neck. Blood started pouring out of his mouth.

I looked at my youngest brother on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Lightning!" I yelled as I got up and ran to him. I kneeled down and took the dagger out of his chest. Blood was coming from his mouth do but he was still alive. Barely that is.

"Lightning don't you die on me little brother." I said. Tears were practically pouring from my eyes. "I'm... sorry... Hurricane." My littlest brother said weakly. "No your not dying. I won't let you." I said.

"Thunder get some bandages." I ordered "On it!" She said. I turned my attention on Lightning again. But his eyes were closed. "No. NO!" I yelled in anger. I closed my eyes crying. I opened them again and laid Lightning on the ground. Thunder came back with bandages and gasped when she saw Lightning. "Is he...?" She asked. I nodded my head slowly. Tears formed in her eyes as well.

Come to think of it we were all in tears. Even Snake who leaned her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my wings around her. "It's not safe here." I heard an unfamiliar voice. "We need to move before the BloodWings get here." She said. I looked up and to my surprise it was a StormWing. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Shower. You may not know me but I know you little brother." She said. "But you may remember this kid." She moved to the side and a dragon green dragon walked in.

"Shifter?" I asked.

"Hello Hurricane" Shifter said.

 **BOOM! Shifter has arrived. Surprised? I bet you aren't. Shifter and Hurricane know each other and I will be showing Hurricane in the next chapter of The War Enders. And Don't worry, book 2 will be coming out soon. I will post a teaser for it so if you want you can check that out. OR, if you don't like spoilers then don't check it out. Either way, I'm fine with it. Well, see you guys next time!**


End file.
